When a Kat meets a Chameleon
by MsMarshmellowie
Summary: What happens when a Kat meets a Chameleon? Kat met Cammie in Paris and found out that she was a spy. They found out that both actually has a lot in common so they decide to introduce their gang to each other. There's also some Zammie story and Kat Hale story involve.(Sorry i dont know what to call them Hat or Kale sounds weird)I'm so bad at doing summaries, JUST READ N YOU'LL KNOW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cross over from Ally Carter's two popular series, Gallagher Girls and Heist Society. Sorry for my grammar ****. The characters were crossed over by one of their friend, Natalie. **

"Come on, Cammie!" said Natalie, "You know I've got only two more days to stay here, then I have to go back to Texas!"

"I know, but why do you have to drag me all the way to Paris? Can't you just go with you family or something?" Cammie said while she was being dragged by Natalie.

"Oh, come on Cammie, lighten up! It's not like you came here alone with me, look, your boyfriend Zach is also here with us." Natalie said while looking at the Effie tower.

Cammie blushed a little and said, "You know he's not my boyfriend."

"Might as well be" said Natalie with a mischievous smile on her face.

It was summer break at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Or as Natalie called it, G.A.F.E.Y.W. "Yeah I could, but it wouldn't be as much fun as going with you." Natalie said while smiling. They walked to a nearby café, since Natalie isn't really _fluent _in France Cammie ordered something for both of them. Cammie was quite surprised to see Natalie; she was trying to wake her up in the middle of the night. She suddenly told her that she needed to get dressed, and that they were flying to Paris. She thought that it was an important thing, so she tried to put on her clothes as fast as she could. Turns out, Natalie just wanted to go to the Eiffel tower to see what it looked like in real life, and she didn't want to go alone. "What? I didn't want to go there alone! That would be so awkward, and I would look so lonely!" Natalie said while trying to defend herself. When they finished eating, they decide to go to the Effie tower.

**Kat P.O.V. **

"Kat, could you please go find your father for me. That man kept going someplace else whenever I have to tell him something." Uncle Eddie said. I thought it was weird how he asked me that even though he could have gone there himself, but I didn't say anything. I just nodded and went upstairs to pack. It was good to get out of the house anyways, well, not my house anyway. Of course, Marcus has already prepared the tickets and the ride to go the airport. I wanted to try to deceived Hale and not have him following me to Paris, just out of curiosity, I also wanted to see if I could actually deceived Hale again and not let find out about it.

"Going somewhere?" Hale said leaning against the door, smirking obviously.

"Gabrielle wanted me to come over, she said that it was urgent." I said trying to not look at him.

"oohhhh, I wanna come too!" Hale said trying to sound like a wining child.

"Well, it's a girl's thing so you can't."

Hale raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh, well have fun kitty- Kat." I rolled my eyes and went to my room, and packed some clothes, then head out.

Paris was beautiful as always, I remember when I went here with my mom. Usually my dad would be at the park near the Effie tower drinking his black coffee, and pretending to read a newspaper. He's really was trying to picked pocket some strangers who just happened to walk by. So, that was the first place went. I found him there near a café trying to buy some coffee. I went up to him, told him what Uncle Eddie wanted me to tell him, then left. This time I really just wanted to go the Effie tower since I really never got a chance to see it clearly, I always had to do a big job in Paris, well not always.

**Third person P.O.V. **

When Kat was walking to the Effie tower, she bumped into someone. At first she just said sorry, then left. But then she feels the person's hand trying to take her phone. Kat immediately grab the hand and yanked it out of her pocket. She looked it the person's face and it was Natalie; she had a big I-can't-believe-you-didn't-recognized-me smile on her face. "Wow, Kat, it's said that you didn't recognized me" Natalie said while shaking her head. Kat smiled back and gave her a hug. They didn't see each other in 2 months. Kat looked at the person that was standing right next Natalie.

"Oh! Kat this is Cammie, Cammie this is Kat" Natalie said introducing them.

"Hi" Cammie said awkwardly.

"Hi" Kat replied, they both didn't know what to say to each other,

"You know what?" Natalie said looking at both of them, "You guys actually reminds me a lot of each other." They both gave her a confused look. "Cammie is actually a" Natalie stopped and pulled Cammie aside. "Come on can I please tell her?" Natalie said with a puppy dog face.

"No! Are you crazy? Telling my real identity to someone I just met, and doesn't even know!" Cammie said while giving Natalie an are-you-kidding-me face.

"Yeah, but _you_ told me about you being a spy, what's the different?"

"I didn't tell you anything! You also went to Gallagher Academy, well, not now but you already know about us."

"I still can't believe that my parents _actually _made me transfer to the Rose Chains Academy," said Natalie with a sad face, "I missed you guys so much!"

"Yeah, me too, by the way Liz and Bex said hi." Cammie said while hugging Natalie, "You didn't think they wouldn't notice I was gone right?" Both of them laughed together for a bit. Natalie suddenly remembers about Kat. When they turned around Kat was gone, she saw her bumping into a girl that was walking her dog. Natalie knew that by now, Kat already had the girl's wallets and maybe some of her keys, already in her pocket. Kat walked back to Cam and Natalie.

"So," Natalie said looking at Kat's pocket, "What brings you to Paris this time?"

"Oh, I went with my dad, he's over there in the café getting some coffee." Kat said without any hesitant. Natalie raised her eyebrows knowing that it was a lie, so instead she just walked up to an empty bench and sat down, and they followed.

**Cammie P.O.V. **

I don't know why she kept on insisting on telling my real identify to that girl, she must been somewhat special. Natalie said that Kat and I am similar, I don't see any features we have in common. I carefully observe Kat; I've notice that she had the same style as me. She had a plain looking t-shirt on, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers that looks a bit roughed up. Her hair was a very deep color of brown, and she had some sunglasses on so I couldn't really tell what color her eyes were.

**Third person P.O.V.**

Kat was very suspicious about Cammie, first of all her and Natalie had a little "talk" together which was very suspicious. Second of all, if Natalie knew that Kat was a thief that means most of her friends were also very extra- ordinary. All three of them talk for a while in front of the Effie tower, and then they decide to head back to Natalie's hotel room.

**(Author's note: please give a review on this! This is my first fan fiction seires and I want to know what everybody thinks about it! On the next chapter is when both Cammie and Kat finds out about each other's real identity. Also, Hale and Zach meets each other oohhhhhhh..!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaahhhh! Thank you to the people who reviewed/followed my story! I'm seriously on cloud 65,245,952,458,625 right now! (Exaggerated much? Yeah, it thinks so.) I was kind of having doubts about myself when I was writing the first chapter like, "Maybe they won't like my story" or "Maybe people won't like it because I write like an old man". But, thank you guys for reading! Enjoy!**

**Natalie P.O.V.**

I wish I could tell both of them what each other's real identity is, then they would realize they are SO much alike! But, then again, I wouldn't want my friends telling random people about me being a spy. We sat on my bed playing thirteen; Liz taught me how to play it when I was still at the Gallagher Academy, sort of. She explained it using this huge term so I didn't even understand, Macey helped and just translated it for me. When I put the extra deck down, I'm pretty sure everybody notices that there was two of hearts on top.**(for people who doesn't know what it means, the two of cards is the most valuable card.)** I was about to switch one of my cards for it. But, before I knew it, Kat did a quick swipe and switch her card with it, I glared at her until she puts it back. Then, I quickly did a quick swipe to get the card that was just put down. Kat gave an angry look and smiled back at her. I looked at the card I just took and it was a three of spade! **(Three of spade is the least valuable card.)** I gave Kat an I'm-going-to-get-you –face and she gave a the most innocent smile back, I almost forgot that she tricked me. Well, the game ended Cammie won, Kat and I lost. Since we both loses so I decide to let her go. This time. *Cue evil laugh*

**Cammie P.O.V.**

We were in Natalie's hotel playing cards on her bed. Oh how I missed my sleep! I felt like I was ready to pass out right there on her bed! But I kept playing the game, if I did just suddenly fell asleep on her bed; I'm pretty sure that I will look like a psycho. So I was playing the game half-asleep not knowing what was going on, but I had a poker face on so no one would notice. I was surprise that I actually won! I mean, I was just putting random pairs of card down! I thought Natalie would win; she's usually _really _competitive so I just let her win. I wonder if Zach is still following me. I mean it _is _pretty creepy to follow some girls to their hotel room. We hung out at Natalie's room for about 2 hours, then we decide to go to get something to eat. We went to this really cute restaurant near the hotel. Wait, did I just said _cute? _Wow, I must be rrreeeaallyyy sleepy. I ordered for Natalie again, and I was surprise to the fact that Kat can speak so fluently in French. Hhmm?

**Third person P.O.V.**

The girls finished their food and decide to take a walk. Kat was low on cash so she decide to pick pocketed this guy with a cigarette in his mouth. She bumps into him, then swipe his wallet right out of his pocket. Then she quietly said, "I'm sorry" to him and kept on walking. Cammie notice what had just had happened.

"Did you just pick pocket that guy?" Cammie said in a questioning voice.

"No? What are you talking about?" Kat said while she chuckles making it look like she didn't do anything wrong. In her mind she thought, "What?! How could this girl noticed that? Not to brag or anything, but I don't usually get caught."

Cammie knew that she was lying so she said, "Really? Then showed me what's in your pocket?" raising her eyebrows.

Kat pulled out the wallet and flipped it open; it had her I.D. in it and everything. "Anything else?" Kat said. It was clearly not her wallet, but she replaced it with her own I.D. and the man's was in her other pocket.

"Can you tell me what _this _is?" Cammie said reaching into Kat's right pocket and pulling out an I.D. That said "Michael Pinato", with a picture of the man that looked exactly like the one who just walked past them. Cammie knew that Kat wasn't just any ordinary girl. Kat was standing there speechless, staring at the I.D. in Cammie's hand. They were standing there looking at each other and the I.D. for 30 seconds. Until both of them looked back at Natalie, at the same time. She looks like she was ready to burst open.

"Kat is a super awesome thief, and Cammie is an awesome spy!" Natalie said super fast that some people might not even understand what she was saying. But Kat and Cammie understood just fine. They were just standing there staring at her with their eyes bulged out.

"Natalie!" Kat and Cammie yelled at the same time.

"What? I said that you guys were awesome! You know, you guys are really similar to each other. I mean that whole saying the same thing at the same time is kinda creepy/cool!" said Natalie trying to sound all innocent.

"I'm a spy and she's a thief, how's that anything alike?" Cammie whisper/yelled. All three of them were trying to move to somewhere more quiet. They decide to go into a café where there weren't a lot of people inside. They sat down at a table that was all the way in the back where nobody was, and the lights were dimmed.

"As far as I know is that thieves get caught by some sort of government authority, and we get put in jail!" said Kat gesturing to Cammie.

"But Cammie won't do that. Right Cam?" said Natalie in an almost commanding voice. Cammie looked at Natalie and just shrugged with a smile.

Natalie let out a sigh and said, "Okay, look. You guys are both very excellent pavement artist." Natalie said in a calming voice. Cam and Kat looked at each other. They looked at the other one's plain outfit and nodded back to Natalie.

"You guys are obviously very good at what you do." Natalie said looking at the girls in a persuading tone. "Also, you both have—" Natalie stopped talking and raised her head up.

"Zach, just come over here!" She said to the old man sitting at another table in the corner by himself. He got up and started walking toward Cammie's table.

"Dude, not a good cover," Natalie said while chuckling to herself. Zach came over to the table while taking his disguises off and putting his arm around Cammie. "Oh, great, Zach's here!" Cammie thought to herself, she didn't mind that he had his arm around her.

"Good to see you too, Natalie." Zach said with a smirk. He introduced himself to Kat but she just raised her eyebrows at Natalie.

"Hale, you're not slick either." Natalie said to the waiter. Hale was pretending to serve table number five, with the two girls who were practically drooling over him. He gave Natalie a smirk and starting heading to the girl's table. He did the same thing as Zach and put his arm around Kat. Natalie started chuckling again, "Wow. Thanks guys for reminding me how lonely I am!" she said sarcastically, gesturing to the couples sitting right next to her. Kat and Cammie blushed, while Zach and Hale smirk, obviously.

"Oh, yeah! You guys also have boyfriends who thinks they are freaking better than everybody else!" Natalie said while glaring at the two boys who were sitting very sloppy-like on the chair.

"Hale." Hale said nodding his head up at Zach.

"Zach." Zach did the same thing back to Hale. Natalie, Kat, and Cammie rolled their eyes.

"Wooaaahhh there boys, you'll get a chance to talk to each soon! No need to get so chatty!" Natalie said teasing them. "Well, due to the fact that Cammie looks like she's ready to past out on the floor, I think we'll need to go back to the hotel. Kat, you can stay with us, I know Marcus had probably already prepared a suit for you but it'll be funner that way."** (AN I know, not a word but I'm going to use it anyways.) **

**Natalie P.O.V.**

Zach was carrying Cammie, and Hale was carrying Kat. I, of course had to drag my sleepy-self back to the hotel. When I was getting my keys to the hotel room, I saw Hale checking in. I asked him if he was staying here even though I already knew the answer, and he said that he was. I had an idea and went and pick pocket all the money Zach had left, he didn't notice because he was carrying Cammie. Zach was about to get his own room but he couldn't find his money, haha. "Why don't you just share room with Hale? I mean one room has 2 queen beds right?" I said casually. Zach knew what I did and glared at me, but just decide to stay with Hale anyways.

**I wonder what will happen next **** mmwwwuuaahhahahahah. Sorry for the HORRIBLE grammar I was kinda in a rush to upload this. PLEASEE REVIEW 3**


	3. Author's Sorry-please-forgive-me note!

**Wow! I'm sorry guys and I really, really I hate for this to be an "author's note" only kind of thing but I really do need a little bit more time to upload so PLEASE STAY WITH ME UNTIL THEN. Btw on the next chapter there will some cursing in there soooo….. yeah. School is just ALWAYS ON MY ASS about stuff and I really need to get them done. My life right now is just so freaking hectic and there are soooo many things going on right now with me. Oh! By the way I'm working on a ….ahhemm… lemon short story-ish for Heist Society right now so, be excited for that! (If you're under age, then don't be excited for that….) When I said short story-ish is because I don't if it is going to turn into a series or not, so maybe, fingers crossed for that. Oh! And here's a little sneak peak for the next chapter! :**

I grabbed a duffle bag in the corner of my room and started to stuff some clothes in there. God, I feel like I must have stuffed like eleven pairs of boxer in there since I couldn't really see anything in my room. I grabbed my wallet that contains my fake IDs and stuff and I ran out to catch up Natalie and Cammie. They both took a seat on the plane at seat 12a and 12b, so I immediately took a ticket for seat 16c which was on the other side of the plane. It was pretty easy for me choose where I wanted to sit, I mean the girl were practically drooling over me. Who wouldn't, right? **( I just wanted to make up of some logical explanation of how Zach is always popping up out of nowhere to follow Cammie, you know?) **The next thing knew is that I was following them around in Paris, all the way to empty looking café. They all took a seat in the back and were whispering something to each other, so I knew it was important.

**Sorry for all the incorrect grammar, but this is Zach's POV. I'm still working on it right now , I hope I can put this up soon! Some people might not be reading this right now, I get I don't even like it when author do this. But, if you are and you're going to stick by me until the last chapter of this series then type "ASIAN PUDDING" in the review. I hope I can put up the new chapters by the time winter break ends OR SOONER!**

** Bye-bye MsMarshmellowie**


	4. The REAL chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for not updating sooner again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard to give you guys this! Sorry for all the incorrect grammar **** at least I tried my best, which means I get ana **

**Zach POV**

It was 12:23 A.M. in the morning. I was walk through the hallways (who knows? I might bump into a certain "Chameleon" again), then I heard some noise coming from Cammie's room. So I sprint to her room as fast as I could, but still as quietest as possible so that everybody doesn't wake up. Especially Mr. Solomon and Cammie's mom. I saw a shadow coming from her room because of the moonlight was shinning into it, so I hid where there weren't a lot of lights shining in with lots of shadows. I hid between a bush that was right outside of her room and a wall. The shadow turned out to be Natalie, she was telling the angry-sleep-deprive Cammie to get up to do something. I heard her whisper to Cammie about going to Paris or something. I rushed back to my room, which wasn't really far from hers, because I had found a secret passage way that Cammie didn't have already found. (I was going to tell Cammie about it in the morning because she does look really cute when she's angry.) I grabbed a duffle bag in the corner of my room and started to stuff some clothes in there. God, I feel like I must have stuffed like eleven pairs of boxer in there since I couldn't really see anything in my room. I grab my wallet that contains my fake IDs and stuff, and ran out to catch up with Natalie and Cammie. They both took a seat on the plane at seat 12a and 12b, so I immediately took a ticket for seat 16c, which was on the other side of the plane. It was pretty easy for me choose where I wanted to sit, I mean the girls there were practically drooling over me. Who wouldn't, right? **(I just wanted to make up of some logically explanation of how Zach is always popping up out of nowhere to follow Cammie)** The next thing knew is that I was following them around in Paris, all the way to empty looking café. They all took a seat in the back and were whispering something to each other, so I knew it was important. I found out that apparently the girl named Kat was some sort of thief. Somehow she reminded me a lot of Cammie, but Cammie is much more beautiful. Natalie had called me out even though I was in disguise with this other not-as-good-looking-as-me person named Hale. Right now, I am carrying Cammie on my back to Natalie's hotel room. She looks so cute when she is asleep. Natalie and that Hale guy were talking, he looked like he was also well built like me, but he looked as if he wasn't as strong as me. (Insert smirk) When he was done checking in, I was trying to get my own room after. I reached for my pocket to get my wallet. Wait, oh shit, it's not here. "Zach, what's wrong? You don't have any money right?" I heard Natalie said to me. How did she kn- "Why don't you just stay with Hale? Each room has two queens bed right?" My train of thoughts was cut off by Natalie's crazy suggestion. Well, right now I was too tired to argue back to her, I have no idea why we were are all so tired, usually Cammie would even stay up till 5 AM if she have to. Much less let me carry her back to her hotel room. This was going to be such an interesting night sharing a room with that guy.

**Hale POV**

What? How could Natalie just suggest such a thing? I mean, at the moment I was too tired to argue back to her for some reason, so I just kept my mouth shut. I can't share my room with anybody; (with the exception of Kat) I am W.W. Hale the fifth!

"Haleeeeeee….. Put me down. I can go back to my room by myself." Kat groan/whispered in my ear.

"Sshhhh Kitty-Kat, go back to sleep until I bring you back to your room." I said to Kat while patting her on the head gently with my hand. It's weird that she is so sleepy right now; she can usually stay up until I have to go tell her to sleep.

"Halee! I'm not a little girl, I can do it by mys-" Kat tried to argue back but she was obviously falling asleep on my shoulder already. I just couldn't stand there and argue about who's allow to go into my room when she's already fast asleep. I couldn't just leave her sleeping on my shoulder like that, even though that would be nice.

"Come on guys, I don't have time to stand here and wait for you guy's lovey-dovey moment to be over!" Natalie said while twirling her hotel key around her finger and pressing the elevator button. We all got into the elevator while carrying our girls, well not Natalie anyways. Zach looked at me straight in the eye for a long time; I can't believe he was challenging me. We dropped the girls off at their room. I wanted the room that was only 2 doors away from theirs. Finally, Zach and I had gone into my room.

"First rule is that you don't touch any of my stuff, ok?" I said as he walked into the room.

"Dude, chill out, it's not like I want any of your stuff anyways." He said throwing his hands up in the air while dropping on one the beds.

"Second rule, that bed is mine." I said pointing at the bed he was currently laying on.

He turned around and said to me, "Make me want to get off this suuupper comfortable bed!" making it sound like he was challenge me. Challenge accepted.

"So, I that you were a spy" I said crossing my arms and leaning against the night stand. He nodded back at me because he knew that the challenge had begun.

"But, are they faster than thieves like myself?"

"Oohhh, you bet they are." He said lifting himself off the bed.

"See that purple clothe pin on the top of that building over there?" I uncrossed my arms and was pointing at the top of a building that was 3 rooftops away; I doubt that he could get it. But, even if he did I could easily take it away from him, after all thieves are better.

**Zach POV**

He thinks he can beat me in this? Ha! I was _trained _for most of my life to do this! Even if he did somehow manage to get it first, I can always use my fist to take it back. "Ready? Start!" He said, oohhh he's going to wish he had never mess with me.

**Third Person POV **

Zach and Hale both ran to the window unlocked it. They both put one of their feet up on the edge of the window and jumped. They sprinted cross the building's rooftop, Zach stuck one of his foot trip Hale. Since he had knew that it was coming, he jumped over Zach's feet. They jumped onto another rooftop and there were some clothe hangers in the way, Hale hitted one of the bar that was holding the clothes up which made it swing around to Zach. The bar was only to Zach's waist, so he dodges it by jumping over it and landed tumbling on the ground. He got up quickly and start sprinting to the next rooftop. The purple clothe pin was there. They both jumped over to the next rooftop which was pretty far to the rooftop that they were standing on, so that made their landing kind of unbalance. Hale got back up faster than Zach and grabbed the purple clothe pin which made a white shirt fell down. When Hale was getting ready jump back, Zach grabbed him by the leg and flipped Hale over. Zach then grabbed the pin and jumped back to the other rooftop, knowing that whoever made it back to the room with the pin first will get the bed. Zach didn't really cared of he have gotten the bed or not, he just wanted to win against Hale to show him that spies _are_ way better. Somehow they both managed to get back to the hotel room in one piece, except for the fact that they were now fist fighting with each other. Hale was about to blow another punch at Zach when they heard someone knocking on the door. By now Zach's nose is bleeding and the blood from Hale's lips were starting to drip down to his shirt. They stopped hitting each other and waited to see if the person was still there. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Somebody better open this damn door or it's going to be knocked down!" they heard Natalie's voice yelling. They let out a sigh of relief but still held their breath a little because of what might have happened if they did open the door to her. Zach rocked his head side way to indicating that Hale should get it. Hale gave back an are-you-crazy look then slowly walks up to the door and opened it. Natalie was standing there in her PJ, she had an angry look on her face which then turned into a confused look. "Why the fuck are you guys so bloody looking? And why are you guys so fucking loud at 2 in the morning?" Natalie yelled. Hale wanted to say that her yelling was just as loud as them fighting, but he didn't. He knew that she could easily jumped on him and starts smacking him. If he ever fight back, which he could, Natalie could just take Kat away and put her in hiding until he apologized, hey, if she did it once she could have done it again. Instead he just held up the purple pin up and smirked. Zach quickly took it out of Hale's hand and gave him smirk back. Natalie looked at the pin and looked back at them and said, "You're fighting over a stupid little pin?" in disbelieve.

"And a bed." Hale said reminding her.

She scoffed and said, "You better figure something out or you might never see you girlfriends ever again for at least two months." They both looked at each other knowing that she would seriously do it. "Oh! Why don't you guys just arm wrestler to see who wins?" Why not? They both thought. So they all sat down at the table waiting on Natalie's cue.

"Ok, ready? Set. Go!"

**Sorry, I kinda rushed it so it might have some grammar issue…. The secret word is: Cookie!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the longgg wait of not updating stuff! I always told myself that I was going to try to upload once every week like some of the good-author on fanfiction, but I just couldn't! I already had wrote this chapter on my little notebook thing but I was SO busy throughout February to even try to upload it. (btw my birthday was on the 11****th ****XD) Okay, I know what you're thinking "enough with the excuses, we know you were just lazy". All I have to say is that, yes, I was being lazy and a HUGE procrastinator. But, hey, wouldn't you rather have me uploading some late chapters or me just not post anything at all? But please enjoy this (surprisingly) long chapter for you guys! . -arrd enjoy the story! 3**

"Ok. Ready, set, go!" Natalie yelled. Both Hale and pushed all their energy into their arms to push against each other. The table beneath their arms was already creaking and possibility break soon, but Hale and Zach just continuing to arm wrestle.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

They heard someone knocked super loudly on their hotel door and froze. With all of their spy/thief instinct they all had turned their heads toward the door. Haled asked, "Who is it?" They were still arm wrestling but only with 10% less energy.

"We came here for Ms. Natalie!" the man outside the door called in a similar voice they've all head before.

"Oh shit! My parents had already found me?!" Natalie said panicking around. "I thought that they wouldn't have found me until tomorrow!" Zach and Hale let go of each other's arm and the person outside had knocked again.

"Alright I'm going to hide in the bathroom!" Natalie quickly whispered to them then started to jump over the beds. A pack of Z3x pills fell out of the pajama pants she was wearing; Z3x pills are like sleeping pills but are about 30x stronger, military people had used it in Antarctica and such. **(omg I just made that up! My apology to people who actually knows about the military and such!) **Zach and Hale looked at each other than back to Natalie. Zach had picked up the pack of Z3x then looked back at Natalie and said, "Isn't that interesting?" Natalie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Guy," she said holding her hands up in a defensive way, "we can just talk about this later. _If _there's even a tomorrow that I could see you guys. I'm to hide now. Don't. say. Anything. Ok?" Natalie looked at them, the two were smirking at her, she scoffed at their face then ran toward the bathroom.

"Please open up; we know Ms. Natalie is in there." The man said again. Natalie was already in the bathroom. She kept the door opened and the lights off so it wouldn't look suspicious. Zach went and opened the door. A tall man with a black and an earpiece came in and did a double take on the two guys.

"It's a surprise to see you here Mr. Hale and Mr. Goode."

"Hey/sup Thomas" Hale and Zach replied at the same time.

"So, where's Ms. Natalie?" Thomas asked.

"Beats me." Hale said un-enthusiastically while throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Yep, she never even came with us. Plus, if she did, she'd be in the girl's room." Zach pointed out.

Thomas just stood there and looked at him with his usual serious face then looked down to check his watch. "I don't have any more time to play with you. I have already checked Ms. Bishop and Ms. Morgan's room and she was not there so I decided to come here. Mr. and Mrs. Altman said they wanted her back by 8 AM." (It was like 3 AM at the moment).

"Well, I don't know." Hale said throwing his hands behind his head, dropping on a bed.

"Excuse you, why are you laying on _my_ bed?" Zach said. Hale got up and raised his eyebrows. They decide to re-battle it out by doing rock-paper-scissor. While they were doing that, Thomas decides to go around and find Natalie. He turned around to hear something had just moved in the bathroom, so he went in there and turned on the lights.

Nothing was there.

**Natalie POV**

Oh, shit! Thomas was in the bathroom already. I bet Hale and Zach weren't even try to make any effort to help me to hide, those bastard. Right now I'm hiding in the most uncomfortable position ever under the sink. I'm trying to hold my breath and not make any type of movement, which, isn't something that's very hard for me to do. I just moved these rolls of toilet paper right now (_very slowly)_ to hold my weight up.

_Thud!_

Oh, my, god. My elbow just knocked one of the toilet paper rolls over. Now, I'm seriously trying to freaking "be one" with the fucking pipes right now so he won't notice. Slowly, I closed my eyes and shut it tightly.

Then, I saw the bathroom's light shined in as Thomas's face peeked in. "Hello Ms. Altman." He said, "We need to get you back to your parents right now." Thomas said with a straight tone, but with a hint of playfulness. He reached for my arms and tried to grab it.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed and squirm so he won't be able to grab me. "Fine, fine! I'll go out by myself!" I started crawling out from under the sink and stood up to straightening my clothes. We started walking towards the door and Thomas opens it. I quickly turned around at started heading for the open window. I then felt someone grabbing my left arm, and my right leg. The next thing I knew was that I was hung over Thomas's shoulder. I got my right arm and elbowed him hard on his back and using my free leg to kick in his…you know. He let go of me and started groaning a little bit, but _very _quietly. I took the chance I got and got off of him and started running for the door that was already opened. Thomas had already know what I wanted to do so he got up the same time as I started running toward the door and grabbed my arm once again. This time, he used more force in and yanked me back to where he was threw me over his shoulder. Somehow, he had manage to tie my hands behind my back with what I think is a ribbon from one of the hotel water bottle they tied around to make it look fancy. As I was being "carried" out, I turned and looked at Hale and Zach who was just sitting there being dumbasses watching us as if it was a show. I gave them an eye-message saying "what the hell are you guys doing there, help me!" look. They just looked at each other and shrugged at me.

Zach started to yawn. Damn it, I knew what they were going to do. "You know what? I'm just sooo tired to do anything!" Zach replied. I gave them the combination of Cammie's and Kat's super-death glare, but I couldn't exactly do it like them, but it at least made them surprised.

"You guys are so dead! I'm going to break your fuc-" I was stopped by a rag muffing my threats and I suddenly felt myself drifting away.

**Third person's POV**

As Thomas carried Natalie away, Hale and Zach were still battling each other. Since rock-paper-scissor didn't work. Hale decides to just let Zach sleep on the bed next to the window since he was the "better man". When they both had settled down and has gotten into their beds and was about to go to sleep, they heard _more _knocking on their door.

"Uuugghhh! You go get it this time!" Zach said turning over picking up one of the many pillows on his bed and throwing it at Hale. Hale groaned and got up lazily and started to run his hand through his hair roughly. He then picked up another pillow and threw it even harder at Zach and went to open the door. While Hale was walking to the door, Zach sat up on his bed in case the person at the door was someone dangerous, because who the hell would knock at someone's hotel door at 3:32 (and 0.56 second) in the morning? Zach leaned over on the corner of his bed to see who was at the door. When Hale was at the door he was kind of sleepy but he made it look like he was still wide awake, just for incase. So when he was looking at the two figures at the door his brain didn't recognized who it was yet.

Hale started scrunching his eyebrows together, then widening it when he said "Kat and…..Cammie? What are you guys doing over here?".

**Thanks to anybody that has made it to the end of this chapter! T_T *sniff sniff* I'm so touched. Sorry about some of the grammar mistakes in this chapter I was rushing it so I would make it "in time" for you guys, even though 3 months is pretty late :(. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IF YOU LIKED IT (or not). If you were CONFUSED about something from this chapter (cause I know this chapter was kind of confusing) please just ask me about it in the REVIEWS at the bottom and all will be review….. *wwooshhh wosshh mysterious exist*…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. this is (probably) the end

**Heyyyy…..*waving awkwardly*. You guys still remember me, right? Okay, I'm sorry for not uploading as much as I should. It's just that I was losing interest in writing this series. At first, when I was still reading the Gallagher Girls series and the Heist society series, I was completely in-love with the characters/story. Now, I just don't feel as passionate about it like I used to, that's why I haven't been uploading much. I **_**would **_**continue to update and write more chapters, but I would just be a **_**really **_**bad and crappy story. Maybe I'll update again for this series when I'm inspired write again. Sorry! **

**If you can, please go and check out the story I wrote for Wattpad! My user name over there is still MsMarshmellowie! (or the whole thing is just lower-case) It's really hard to get recognize on Wattpad so I would really appreciate it if you guys would go and support me! I SWEAR to you that I won't drop that series, I PROMISE! This story is something that really passionate about and it would be SUPER amazing if you guys went and check it out for me! Byyeeee**

** Love, MsMarshmellowie**


End file.
